I'm Pregnant
by Amelie 666
Summary: Bella tiene la peor desilusión de su vida.Sin embargo esta embarazada ¿Qué pasará cuando entre a su vida Edward y los Cullen's?¿Podrá creer en el amor nuevamente? y Edward ¿podra dejar una marca en ella? o ¿Será mas difícil de lo pensado?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la grande de Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo lo que me respecta a mi es la historia de este Fic.**

.

.

.

**~*~**

**I'm pregnant**

**Prólogo.**

**~*~**

Desde niña he sido muy responsable en mi vida, nunca he desobedesido a mis padres, por lo mismo los amo mucho, pero hay cosas en la vida que no siempre salen bien, pero esa es otra historia.

Vivó en Phoenix desde los tres con mi madre Renne, y ahora mi padrasto Phill. Mis padres se separon cuando yo tenía esa edad. Con mi madre me llevó muy bien a pesar de que es un poco alocada y todo lo que conlleva su locura. Y mi padre Charlie, no lo veo desde desde el inicio del verano. Él vive en el estado de Washintong, en un pueblo llamo Forks, es un pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocen, por lo mismo no me sentía de lo mejor cuando iba, así que él viene para verme. Se que es difícil para él venir, ya que nunca se ha echo la idea de que mi madre ha rehecho su vida, y desde que se separaron él nunca se ha interesado en alguna mujer, por una parte me siento mal por él, ya que no quiero que se quedo solo en su vida y triste, pero si él no quiere a nadie en su vida es su problema.

Yo en parte soy muy parecida a mi padre en lo que se refiere con lo de ser tímida y conocer gente, aquí en Phoenix, solo tengo dos amigo y uno de ellos es mi novio Ethan. A él lo amo, es algo raro todavía sentir esos sentimientos por él, ya que hace un año que estamos juntos. Él es mas que nada en el mundo es importante para mi, ya que no sabría si tendría una vida junto con amigo, bueno y sin contar Chris, él también es un gran amigo del Instituto, y no, él no está enamorado de mi, si no que él como un hermano para mi, y ellos dos son mi vida. A parte de mi familia. Renne, Charlie y Phill.

Mi vida se divide desde el instituto junto con Ethan y Chris, mi hogar y junto con mi noviazgo con Ethan.

En el instituto me va muy bien siempre con mis deberes al día y ya estoy entrando al último año se la secundaria, en una semana más ingreso al estudiar, por fin término mi último año. Pero desde hace unos días mi hermoso novio ha estado un poco extraño yo lo quiero mucho ha sido muy importante con mi problema de tímides, pero se que este es el año donde él entra a la Universidad, sí él es un año mayor. Él me dijo que se quedaría en la Universidad de Phoenix, pero no me ha dado más información de la que se, ni siquiera me ha dicho que estudiará, de echo creo que iba ser Comercio, pero no lo se. Por lo mismo me siento un poco desconcertada en lo que se refiere al tema. Y este año solo estaré con Chris en la secundaría. Por lo que no estoy muy feliz, pero así es la vida y tendré que apañarmelas.

Hoy como siempre fue un día muy "ajetrado" con mi madre ya que sus locuras son un pan de cada día, pero pareciera que yo fuera su madre y no al revés, y como me dice Phill, "pero si tu madre no tuviera esa gracia alocada ¿quién pondría la cuota feliz aquí?" y realmente no tiene ni la menor idea de que es verdad de eso. Podrá ser lo mas alocada de la vida pero si ella no le da vida a casa, seriamos muy amargado, ya que con sus intentos de chef ha quemado la cocina como tres veces, por lo que Phill y yo (la mayor parte), nos hacemos cargo de las comidas de la casa, así que ella solo nos apoya lavando los platos y limpiado que es lo mejor que sabe hacer y sin quemar la casa o destrosando todo.

Pero disfruto mucho mi vida a pesar que con mi padre no nos vemos mucho, y eso es lo único que me falta a mi vida. Por todo amo a Charlie y en ese aspecto somos muy iguales en no demostrar nuestros afecto mutuamente.

Y como siempre en estas vacaciones Ethan con Chris me vieron a ver a mejor dicho a buscar para ir al cine, ya que teníamos mucho tiempo libre antes de que empezarán nuestra laborales en los estudios respectivamente. Uno pensará que como siempre saliamos los tres juntos para todos lados nunca estamos juntos Ethan y yo, pero no, Chris era muy perseptivo, por lo mismo cuando hacía mal tercio se daba cuenta rápidamente y nos dejaba solos, pero por una parte me daba pena ya que él no tenía a su media naranja como yo con Ethan, pero como siempre le decía mi madre a Chris es que no se preocupará que el amor le llegará en el momento menos inimaginable. Y como siempre me iban a visitar los dos prácticamente Renne los quería como a sus hijos, y yo por mi parte soy muy feliz por ello.

-Bella amor. - me saludo mi Ethan.

-Hola. - le dije. -Chris ¿como te va?.

-Como siempre, tratando de sobrevivir.

-Hay como dices eso, hay personas en este mundo que ellos luchan para sobrevivir.

-Sí ya lo se, pero es una manera de decir Bella, dios ni una broma te das cuenta cuando te hablamos. - y como siempre mi singular sonrrojo se hizo presente.

-Disculpa.

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada. Tonta, ya vamos que se nos hace tarde. - y la manera en la que nos miraba Ethan, era de esperase su expresión trataba de no reirse de nosotros. Eso era lo que me gustaba de él, que no se metía cuando nadie lo llama pero si eramos el show de él.

Y en eso nos fuimos al cine y esa erá mi vida en esos momentos.

* * *

**Hello!!!**

**Y les gusto la historia. Sí es un poco corta pero ya pondré el 1° capitulo.**

**He vuelto con nueva historia, espero no demorar en terminarla. Bueno sin mas me despido y me dejan saber si les gusto o no...**

**Kisses & bites.**

**Amelie**


	2. Capitulo 1 Noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la Sra Meyer. La historia es de mi autoria, se prohíbe cualquier adaptación sin mi consentimiento antes... **

.

**~*~**

**I'm pregnant**

**Capítulo 1**

**Noticias**

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**Please leer nota abajo**

**.**

**.**

Hoy me juntaría con Ethan para una cena, pero en este caso solo los dos. Hace unos día que no haciamos cosas de pareja ya que estaba con nosotros Chris, y en verdad me sentia fatal cuando eso pasaba, quiero mucho a Chris y espero que pronto encuentre a su media naranja, y así hacer más cosas que no lo pondrían de mal estado, porque se que se molesta que nosotros somos una parejas y hacemos cosas de parejas.

Pero es entendible Chris y yo nos conocemos desde el inicio de la secundaría y hemos sidos amigos desde entonces, él conoces mis secretos y yo los de él, sin embargo el amor no siempre es así siempre.

Yo con Chris nunca hemos sido más que amigos, por lo mismo nos llevamos bien, se que alguna vez se sintió atraído a mi, ya que él mismo me dijo, o si no nunca me hubiese enterado de nada, sin embargo, se le paso rápidamente su amorío por mi, y sin dudas yo fuí muy feliz por eso, puesto que nunca sentí algunos sentimientos como los de él.

Ethan paso ser amigo de nosotros cuando un día nos topamos en la hora de almuerzo y cuando el llegó a la secundaría hace ya un año y medio, yo no me fijé en él hasta que él se me declaró y mis pensamientos hacia él no eran tan erróneos como me lo imaginé, así que de a poco nos empezamos a enamorar. Sin embargo en ese lapsus también Chris se sentía desplazado por nosotros, y tuve que darme un palo en la cabeza para que no se alejara mi mejor amigo, él se enteró de todo por mis labios cuando empezé de novia con Ethan, no me dijo nada en un inicio pero se que no sentía muy bien, pero en abrió su corazón conmigo y me confesó que no era que estuviera celoso de que él anduviera conmigo si no que lo habíamos dejado de lado y en realidad fue así, por que hable con Ethan y la cosa cambió. Saliamos con él y pasabamos el tiempo los tres juntos, y cuando yo quería estar con Ethan, Chris amablemente se iba, y eso no se lo podía pagar con nada. Es realmente un gran amigo y confidente, y eso que es hombre.

Mi vida dió un cambio profundo cuando conocí mejor a Ethan, paso de ser mi amigo a mi novio, yo que pensé que nunca me enamoraría o tener un novio. Pensaba esto por las continuas citas que tuvo mi madre a lo largo del tiempo que lleva separada de Charlie, y que eran un total fracaso, hasta que conoció a Phill y se casó con él hace un año y medio. Por lo mismo todo esto es muy nuevo para mi, a pesar de llevar ya un año con Ethan, pero realmente esto es muy diferente de lo que me propuse en mi vida...

Como tal este día sería especial en mi vida ya que no solo estabamos en una cita común, hoy era el día de nuestro primer aniversario con Ethan, es una mentira que no estuviera muy intranquila, nunca pense llegar a tener un año ya con él, pero el tiempo pasa muy deprisa y mira en lo que me encuentro. Y como es el día Ethan preparó un gran día para los dos, no me contó muy bien el qué, pero me mencionó que hoy me llevaría a cenar a un restaurant, por lo mismo le conte a mi madre y no ha hecho más que molestarme en lo que llevaría para la cena, y todo lo que conlleva, y fue un verdadero suplicio y no miento; me despeto a las 10 de la mañana solo para que no me atrasara, y eso quiere decir que me llevó a un salon de belleza, se imaginan, dios, y de paso me llevó al centro comercial para comprar ropa para la ocación, no puedo creer tener a una madre tan diferente de mi.

Yo que detestó todo lo que es ropa, maquillaje, y demás, pero no puedo hacerle el desaire a ella, la quiero mucho como para hacerle eso.

Así fue como empezó el "trágico" día de mi celebración de mi primer año de noviazgo.

~*~

Se que amo a mi mamá, pero hay veces que se pasa para ser una madre dedicada. La tortura comenzó con la prueba de un lindo vestido que me sentará bien. Es un lindo vestido corte princesa hasta la rodilla, verde, y liso muy lindo, ni tan formal y sencillo, menos mal que se le ocurrió ponerme unas bailarinas negras de charol, también muy llindas, con mi cabello que es largo y castaño oscuro con ondas, las remarco más y lo dejó suelto y por último el maquilleje, muy sútil. Pero a fin de cuentas creo que hizo un muy buen trabajo, se nota que tiene cualidades mi madre para un makeover.

Pero no pense mucho en mi apariencia ya que no tuve tiempo para eso, cuando llegó mi amor.

-Bella - grito Renné desde la entrada - Es Ethan.

-En un momento bajo. - tomé una chaqueta para más tarde y mi bolso y salí al encuentro de mi Ethan. Mientras bajaba, me encontré los ojos verde de mi amor.

-Bella, me dejaste sin palabras - y como siempre que me hacía un cumplido me ponía como un tomate, eso,era lo peor. -Me encanta tu sonrrojo.

-Tu siempre tan mentiroso.

-No es verdad me encanta, es algo así como una marca tuya. Y te ves preciosa.

-Ya vamos será mejor.

-Pero antes me permites.

-¿Qué?. -pregunte sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Esto. - y se inclinó tomandome por la cintura me acercó besandome. Como era común cuando lo hacía me dejaba viendo literalmente lucesitas, es placer tocar su labios rojo intenso. Su labios se acoplaban con los mios y las sensaciones que sentía por él eran una calamidad para mi estómago cuando las mariposas rebolotean.

-Wow. -respondí sin aliento. -Pero te mencione que tu también estás más guapo que de costumbre.

-No, pero estás perdonada. - y con eso me robo nuevamente un beso.

Ethan es un hombre, sí, un hombre muy guapo, pero con ese traje que esta usando me deja con baba. Su camisa blanca abierta con los primeros botones, su pantalón negro ajustado, su cabello oscuro, y sus hermosos ojos verde y su cuerpo de ensueño me cautivaba con solo mirarme. Sin embargo lo que más me cautivaba era su gran personalidad que con solo esperarlo me apoya en todo y me entendía y eso no se paga con nada, sí solo con estar a mi lado a diario.

Ethan como todo una caballero me tomo de la mano hasta su vehículo, luego de eso me condujó a un restaurant muy tranquilo con los que me gustan. Le dedico una especial atención a nuestro día, y que mejor que eso.

La especialidad de la casa era un bistec con un pasta pero no sabía de que era realmente ya que tenía nueces, papas, crema, pero con un sabor exquisito, y ni me acorde del nombre de la comida. Y por último el postre que era un flan de chocolate, ya que hace poco tenía una debillidad por el chocolate que ni siquiera yo sabía.

Después de la vela y la conversación que tuvimos muy amena, Ethan me preguntó si nos podíamos ir a otro lado para conversar de un tema que él tenía que era muy importante con que tratar para los dos. Yo por mi parte ni idea de lo que podría ser, aunque pensandolo bien quizás era lo del la Universidad donde se va ir a estudiar, que se yo, tal vez hay muchas cosas de que no hemos hablado todavía.

Nos fuimos a una plaza donde a esta hora no había nadie pero no nos salimos del vehículo solo comtemplamos las pocas estrellas que se veían, y se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, cosa que en particular nunca nos sucedía.

-Bella, tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. - no se porque tenía un poco de miedo de lo que me podría decir.

-Por lo mismo he tomado una decisión un poco difícil y me resulta complicado decirte.

-No sigas con rodeos Ethan, tu sabes que no me gusta que te des vuelta mucho en algo.

-Si lo se, pero entiendeme. - tomé una profunda respiración, para pensar en lo que me iba a decir.

-Ok, pero no continues en lo mismo

-Ya, mira, como hace tiempo que habíamos hablado yo no sabía que hacer y en donde ir a estudiar, pero ya hace unos meses me postulé para irme a la fuerza aéreas. Y me aceptaron. - sí que era una muy grande noticia, y de que no me haya dicho nada de lo que iba hacer de su vida.

-Y como de suponer, tu aceptaste irte. - los segundos siguieron pasando muy lentamente. -Y ¿hace cuanto tiempo sabes de esto?.

-Hace más de un mes.

-Y no me pensabas en decir nada.

-Lo siento Bella pero es que me costaba una tonelada decirte que me tendría que ir de Phoenix. - me dolía mucho que no me dijiera antes, tal vez estaría más preparada para su inminente partida.

-¿Y por qué no antes?.

-Muchos días, pensaba en como decirtelo, pero me costaba mucho en decirlo, y pensar que me sacaría de tu vida más rápido de lo pensado. - suspiro.

-Pero no pensaste que tal vez yo, estaría más preparada antes de que te fueras.

-No, no lo pense.

-¿Y cuándo te vas? - me costó demasiado preguntar, un dolor en mi pecho se estaba haciendo presente, con cada segundo que pasaba y mi cabeza trataba de pensar más rápido. Y el dolor incrementaba.

-El 13 de septiembre. - y lo peor es que haste a él le costó decirlo, y el dolor de mi pecho comenzó más fuerte de lo que alguna vez creí.

Estuvimos, cada uno en sus pensamientos, por mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin me sacó de mi mente, Ethan.

-Lo siento. De verdad nunca pensé que sería tan doloroso para los dos.

-Eso es lo que pasa, nunca piensas en lo que yo pudo pensar. - prácticamente le grité.

-Sí, lo se.

-Claro que lo sabes, también. - el dolor no me dejaba pensar y menos lo que decía. Y todo se me revolvió en mi estómago por las palabras que me dijo y lo único que atiné hacer fue en abrir la puerta de vehiculo y vaciar toda la cena fuera del vehiculo.

-Bella, ¿que te sucede?. - me preguntó asustado.

-Nada, solo las emociones de ahora, y quizás algo en la cena no me sentó muy bien. Pero no te preocupes ya me siento mejor. - ni yo me creí lo que dije, pero tenía que ser fuerte, desde ahora en adelante si ya no iba a estar Ethan en mi vida.

Recliné el asiento del copiloto para que se me pasará el mareo que me vino después de evacuar hasta las tripas. Mientras que Ethan me fue a comprar una botella de agua y yo trataba de pensar o no pensar nada. Todo esto me había colapsado y mucho. Un rato que no fue mucho llegó Ethan con una botella de agua, mientras me ebjuagaba la boca para sacar el mal sabor, Ethan también se sentó en el vehiculo y nos quedamos en nuestro propio mundo nuevamente.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto el me preguntó algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado

-Pero, ¿vamos a seguir siendo novios, hasta que me valla?, si podremos seguir desde la distancia. - me miraba expectante y nuevamente silencio. No sabía que responder. Amó mucho a Ethan es alguien que ni en mi vida me lo hubiera imaginado estar conmigo, pero si de algo estoy convencida, es de que aprovecharía mi vida estando con Ethan hasta que se fuera y por ende de mi vida aunque trataría de seguir desde la distancia, lo quiero mucho como para que se me fuera de mi vida así, como así.

Se que cualquiera pensaría que estoy haciendo alguna locura, por perdonar que me haya mentido, bueno no me mintió, pero si omitió una información muy importante, pero lo amó,

y haría lo que fuera por él y por nuestra felicidad.

-Sí, vamos a seguir siendo novios, pero debes saber muy bien que si te perdonó por que me hayas omitido esta información, es porque te amo, pero me siento muy incómoda que no lo hayas contado antes.

-Lo se, pero es que tenía mucho miedo de tu rechazo. Te amo, y me duele dejarte, pero es algo que siempre quise hacer y tuve la oportunidad y no la quiero desaprovechar. Pero algo me dice que aunque no estemos juntos todo el tiempo pero cuando venga estaremos en contacto, pero seguiremos juntos.

-Lo único que hay que pensar es en el poco tiempo que nos queda, son solo dos semanas y ya no estarás conmigo, pero si me dolió que no me dijieras, sin embargo si es algo que quieres hacer, no soy nadie para que lo impida. - pero por dentro me dolía más de lo que en mis palabras decían, sería una total mentira si no estaba feliz por él, ya que yo también tengo un deseo, y me gustaría cumplirlo.

-Te amo. - me dijo cuando me tomaba mi mano libre, con la otra me acariciaba mi rostro. Suavemente se acercó a mi y me dió un beso que fue totalmente diferente a los demás ya que habían tantas cosas, como despedidas, y el amor estaba presente, pero no como antes, ya que el poco tiempo que nos quedaba era muy poco.

Se que lo extrañaré un montón, sin embargo es algo que ya no esta en mi esto, aún así no sabría como lo conllevaría su partida, solo a esperar a lo que el tiempo diga de respondí el beso con la misma intencidad que él, todo mi amor estaba en, miedo, deseo, locura, pero por sobre todo amor.

~*~

No se lo que paso exactamente pero paramos o sino no sería muy lindo hacer el amor en un auto menos en nuestro aniversario, por lo que me manejo con locura hasta un hotel que ni se si era costoso o que, ya que solo tenía una cosa en mente estar con mi Ethan como fuera.

Cuando ibamos en el asensor, no pensabamos en nada sino que solamente en los besos que nos dabamos, y en el momento que estabamos pasando.

Todo esto era porque no quería que se me fuera de mi vida y no lo pudiera ver más seguido, como lo haciamos comúnmente. Pensar que solo nos quedan dos semanas me rompía el corazón, ya que esperar hasta que salga del Instituto lo hacía más doloroso, pero no debo pensar en mi si no que en los dos que nos amamos y los caminos que tomanos en este año.

El sobre llevar mi tiempo sin él conmigo en el Instituto, en el día común, todo eso me mataba, pero estando con él en estos momentos eran único e irrevocables que no se me irían de la memoria.

Con él fue mi primera vez en todo, el primer beso, y mi primera vez. Sí hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña, por lo mismo con él las cosas son muy diferentes. Mi primera vez fue cuando llevabamos 8 meses, me costó mucho decirle que si, pero cuando le dije y pasó fue muy lindo me cuido como todo un hombre, y eso se lo aprecié demasiado, y nada fue como después llevamos las cosas. Estaba muy nerviosa pero me ayudó en todo para que no me doliera mas de lo que debiese ser, y con eso no solo lo hicimos esa vez, si no que muchas veces más. Con el tiempo aprendimos a conocernos con nuestros cuerpos y no me arrepiento de haber estado con él. y como lo ibamos hacer ahora.

Sus caricias son muy cautivadoras para mi, todo lo que se refiere, sus besos me llenaban de un calor inimaginable, su ternuna en como me trata. Todo eso era para mi mi perdición en que solo con un beso sabía a lo que estaba dispuesta hacer lo que él ya conocía muy bien.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces que me aceptes a pesar de que no conté nada.

-Mejor no hables más, que no quiero que este momento se vea empañado por nada. No te quiero ver lejos, pero en este instante te quiero en cuerpo y alma.

Y con eso la ropa comenzó a estorbar, y nuestras manos se movian con la intencidad que se nos hacían imposible esperar. Siempre nos estamos un tiempo prudente para estar juntos, pero hoy algo nos llamaba para que no nos tomaramos las cosas con calma, por una parte era raro en nosotros, sin embargó realmente lo necesitaba como nunca.

La desesperación de que en cualquier momento no estaría conmigo me dolía y deprimía, a pesar de todo lo tenía aquí y ahora y mi mente es estar con Ethan de todas la maneras posibles.

Sus labios comenzaron a desender por la curvatura de mi cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula, mientras que sus manos me masajeaban los muslo y con la otro un seno. Yo por mi parte trataba de no dejar lugar alguno para que no olvidarme de su hermoso cuerpo, y recordar como hacer el amor con él. Su fibroso cuerpo me cautivaba con solo un toque. Y saber que me pertenecé y el mió a él, pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez.

No se que porque la urgencia de reclamarnos el uno por el otro, pero cada vez era una maravillosidad, solo sentirnos era una locura y nos desbordaba por sentirlo en mi.

Antes de que me diera cuenta él ya estaba en mi, la profundidad en la que me penetraba, llenaba todo en mi, la sensación era única y maravillosa. Mi cabeza trataba de asimilar los placeres que me estaba consediendo en el momento, sin embargo no me dejaban con mucho que pensar, solo sentirlo y la necesidad de que fuera solo mió.

Pero muy pronto la sensación que muy bien conocía cuando nos explorabamos llegó a mi fue solo maravilloso. El orgasmo me llenó de placer y satisfacción que solo Ethan podía darme. No duró mucho mas que yo Ethan mientras me penetraba y le llegó su orgasmo.

Para cuando acabamos nos abrazamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, para que esta sensación no se fuera tan rápido y sintieramos. Hasta que las fuerzas se nos acabaron y el sueños nos venció, pero no antes de que me besara y unos te amos.

* * *

Volví **!!!! disculpen la tardanza, pero no tuve tiempo la semana pasada... **

**Bueno les cuento Hoy estoy de Cumple!!!!! si cumplo 22... un año mas de mi loca vida... por lo mismo mis querids lectores porfa me regalan un Review como regalo???? (con ojitos de cordero degollado)**

**Y que les pareció el capitulo, poco a poco se irá aclarando lo de Bella y Ethan, tenga paciencia... **

**Las que leen "Mi vida es un infierno", me esperan un poco pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir, y cuando voy en lo mejor de mi inspiración me la cortan terceros... en fin no las lateo a nadie mas...**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS EN EL PRÓLOGO,... Y SUS ALERTA Y FAVORITOS... LAS AMO...**

**Ya mi gente me despido nos leemos pronto... (todavía no se si va hacer las actualizaciones una vez por semana, pero hasta el momento si) ^^**

**Slds**

** Kisses & bites...**

**~Amelie~**


End file.
